


Pink

by five2ndrule



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pink. It's like red but not quite., Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Just some fun laundry day fluff.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random fluff. I needed a break from the heavy.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Conversations feed muses!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

"It's not that bad, babe!" Natasha insisted, walking backwards in front of and trying to dodge the death glare her girlfriend was currently sporting.

"Shut up, Natasha." the younger woman growled, her face expression never changing even as her lip curled. "Shut up and move." she gestured with her hands full of laundry basket as the former Russian spy stopped with her hands on either side of their doorway.

"Not until we talk about this." the redhead's eyes held steady, her tone non-negotiable.

"No." Wanda said flatly, throwing the first thing she could reach, smiling slightly as it hit the older woman in the face. "Now, move." she huffed, using Nat's moment of distraction to move past her.

"Did you just..." Natasha grabbed the offending item, bringing it closer for inspection. "Did you just attack me with my own underwear?!"

"You would not move." her girlfriend explained, moving to put the basket on their dresser. "You are lucky they are clean."

"That's cold, babe." Nat sighed, pulling the elastic back and flinging the garment back toward the younger woman who caught it without looking up. "When's Nice Wanda coming back? I miss her." she pulled off her gym tank top, smiling a little as the witch's head turned slightly, green eyes looking over her sports bra greedily for a moment before going back to their former task of putting away laundry.

"She said to tell you that if you keep referring to her as a different person, your girlfriend may kill you." Wanda smirked briefly before eyeing a pair of formerly white socks with a heavy sigh. "How did this happen?"

"You didn't listen to your amazing, wise girlfriend." the redhead smiled her best smile even as the death glare returned to fix her in place. "You could've just asked." she said, grabbing a water bottle and laying back on the bed. She knew better, though. She knew Wanda would've never asked. She was too proud, too determined to do things on her own. Even when she had no idea what she was doing.

"Nice Wanda is never coming back." Wanda stated flatly, making the older woman snort.

"I will miss her." Natasha's face went suddenly serious as she held her water up. "To Nice Wanda."

"I see Asshole Nat is here to stay." her girlfriend rolled her eyes and then rolled onto the bed, stopping on her back. Her head now even with the Russian's waistband, she reached over to play with the other woman's drawstring. "I hate laundry day." she pouted.

"It's not that bad." the redhead's hand danced along the younger woman's thigh, stopping just below the short summer dress and moving back down again. "It's really not, babe."

"Everything is pink, Natasha." Wanda sighed, moving closer to lay her cheek against the soft stomach in front of her. "I fucked everything up." she suddenly sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Hey." the Russian whispered, turning to kiss the pale skin beside her as her hand reached down to find the one on her tummy. "It was your first time doing it by yourself, right?" she smiled as she felt a nod. "Everything's fine, babe. I promise." she said, finishing that statement with another kiss. "Shit happens."

"Shit happens." the witch echoed, her thoughts still gloomy as she absentmindedly played with the older woman's fingers. "I ruined your favorite hoodie." she cast a heated look toward the stupid laundry basket. "I ruined everything."

"Technically, that's Steve's favorite hoodie." Natasha laughed before becoming thoughtful. "But that man could pull off pink." she stated, smiling as she felt her girlfriend giggle against her skin. "And I most definitely can." she looked down, catching Wanda's eye and wiggling her brows, causing the younger woman to giggle harder and slap her side playfully.

"Stop." Wanda warned, the seriousness of the term lost in mirth as she sighed happily. "Thank you." she breathed, placing a kiss on the nearest piece of skin.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each in their own thoughts as they drew lazy circles on each other's skin. The older woman's eyes closing contently as she felt Wanda's cheek against her, her breath upon her skin, her fingers slowly dipping beneath her waistband.

"What're you doing?" she asked almost sleepily, one eye barely open.

"You are not wearing underwear." Wanda whispered, her voice far off and somewhat enthralled as her fingers dipped a little lower.

"It's laundry day." she replied simply with a shrug, as if that explained everything.

"I did not know this was a rule." the brunette said as her fingertips stopped to ghost along trim hair, her bottom lip slowly dragging along warm skin before landing the faintest of kisses. "This is a good rule." she continued, her hand retreating just enough to pull the fabric down slightly so she could kiss along the Russian's hip.

"I'm becoming very fond of it." Natasha sighed, closing her eyes and focusing on the movements of her girlfriend's mouth. The way it moved against her skin, sometimes small, sometimes open and wet, moving from one hip to the other lazily. She felt a slight nip and all too sudden the mouth was gone, replaced by cool air as the younger woman sat up, the bed shifting as she moved about. "Now what are you doing?" she opened the same eye again to find Wanda's face an inch from her own, a wicked grin painted on from ear to ear.

"Celebrating Laundry Day." Wanda winked, holding up her recently liberated panties. She barely gave the Russian's eyes time to widen before she grabbed the back of copper curls and crushed their lips together. 

* * *

 

Some time later, cuddled up close and naked, Natasha's mind moved through many things. Little joyful thoughts that she allowed herself sometimes, when they would lay like this, the desire to feel this woman against her always, her finger tips running through wild hair as Wanda's head lay upon her shoulder. She turned and kissed the younger woman's temple, smiling as her girlfriend made a little happy noise.

"We have to get up." she heard her little witch whisper after a few seconds, her sigh both a little annoyed and adorable. "Before the guys get home."

"No." Natasha replied grumpily, moving to hold her tighter, keep her closer.

"Yes." Wanda laughed against her chest. "It's our night to cook and they will be back soon."

"Let them starve." the Russian growled, her hands moving down to grip handfuls of ass. "We already ate." She laughed at her own joke even as she heard her love groan.

"Up. Now." the brunette's eyes flashed crimson for a moment, and suddenly they were upright, still wrapped around each other, hovering just above the carpeted floor.

"Spoil sport."

"Get dressed, babe." Wanda instructed, kissing her quickly and stepping away as their feet once again hit solid ground. "Stupid red socks." She made a face as she started shifting through their freshly ruined laundry. "I do not like pink."

"At least it wasn't your suit." her girlfriend shrugged, sitting back on the bed with her legs crossed, making no actual effort to put clothes on. "Then you'd be The Pink Witch."

"That is not funny." The death glare was back, only momentarily blocked as Wanda pulled a shirt over her head.

"Sure it is." the red head nodded, counting off on her fingers. "Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Pink Witch." she pointed with the last one, watching arms cross over newly dyed fabric. "Rolls off the tongue, really."

"Shut up, Natasha." the younger woman laughed, rolling her eyes as she pulled on a pair of shorts. "Asshole."

"Nice Wanda likes me."

"Nice Wanda is dead." Wanda stated, moving to straddle her still naked girlfriend. "Only pink, grumpy Wanda remains." she pouted briefly before her lips were captured, her hands moving into copper curls as Nat's hands made their way back to her ass. They moved against each other for a long moment, their mouths hungry and dancing, until the older of the two leaned back slightly.

"Pink Wanda doesn't wear panties?" Natasha asked, her smile turning wicked as her fingers wiggled against the smooth fabric.

"It is laundry day." her girlfriend laughed, pushing her back onto the bed to continue what they started earlier.

And somewhere in the large Avengers facility, a group of boy bellies grumbled because no one was coming to feed them.


End file.
